


01101100011011110111011001100101

by a-cumberbatch-of-cookies (tishy19)



Series: PWP at 221b [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, JohnlockChallenges Exchange, M/M, androidlock, robotlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishy19/pseuds/a-cumberbatch-of-cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a companion android who receives energy from human ejaculate. John is more then happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01101100011011110111011001100101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angryangryowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 JohnlockChallenge Valentine's Day exchange  
> for angryangryowl.tumblr.com, whose prompt was "Human After All."  
> I kind of took your prompt and just flew off on a crazy tangent. Hope you like it, love!

John noticed it yesterday, as Sherlock stood around another body, his synthetic locks waving in a cold breeze coming of the Thames. It seemed no one else saw the slight droop of Sherlock’s shoulders, or that the small bit of light that made its way through the cool, verdigris-colored gems of his eyes was dimmed. The android still strutted around the crime scene with his usual lack of tact or subtly, but only John saw him falter as Sherlock stepped over a bit of rubbish that had also washed up on shore.

It was after this wrong step that Sherlock’s eyes locked on John’s and with a small nod of the doctor’s head, Sherlock’s back straightened and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his Belstaff.

“As interesting as you lot might find a lover’s quarrel gone wrong, I do have more important things to take care of at home,” he drawled, his normal lightening fast speech slowed to human levels for once. “Come on, John.”

While Sherlock turned and headed to the road to flag down a cab, John gave a flabbergasted Lestrade a lop-sided smile before following the automaton away from the riverbank.

§§§ 

Sherlock was a first generation companion android, created to not only crave his master's touch, but specifically engineered to receive all energy from the proteins contained in an average male's ejaculate. Only a handful of individuals knew this, a feat accomplished due only to Mycroft’s not-so minor position in the government.

Of those in the know, John was tasked with keeping Sherlock’s systems running and performing at top-notch levels. His duties included running periodic diagnostic tests to check the android’s circuitry and wiring, keeping Sherlock out of electromagnetic fields that could short out his system, and on a fairly regular basis, providing Sherlock with energy by fucking the robot’s metaphorical brains out.

John took these duties very, very seriously.

§§§ 

Though John was good at his job, sometimes he was forced to work around extenuating circumstances. Be it a call from Scotland Yard concerning a locked-room, triple homicide where the only thing found besides the corpses were a chess board and space heater, or an experiment gone wrong that landed the two men and one landlady of 221 Baker St homeless while the authorities handled the radiation leakage, or even Sherlock’s own thoughts of grandeur that he was above the simple need to refuel, could postpone John from completing his job. 

This time it seemed like Sherlock's energy levels were depleted rather quickly, due to the previous case they'd just wrapped up before being called out to the riverside for another. Sherlock's systems were diverting power from areas considered less essential, leaving his motions and speech to dewildle, but allowing his mind to stay sharp.

So after the two arrived back at Baker St and were locked away in their flat, Sherlock wasted no time in shoving John up against the wall and slotting his leg between the doctor's thighs. Sherlock’s forearms were propped against the wall on either side of John's head, while the detective buried his face in the junctor of John's shoulder and neck. 

"I still don't understand," Sherlock huffed, his system beginning to increase the rate of his simulated heartbeat, "why you won't just carry around a few bottles of semen for these kinds of emergencies."

John barked out a partial laugh, which melted into a low groan as Sherlock rocked his hips into John's. "I'm not going to be caught hiding jars of my spunk in my jacket pockets the next time we're arrested." His hands grasped at Sherlock's lapels, knuckles already fading to white due to strain. 

John didn't see Sherlock's smirk, but he sure as hell felt one of Sherlock's spider like hands slide down his back and slip into his pocket. "But you don't mind if one of these is found on your person," Sherlock asked as he withdrew the small satchel of lubricant.

As John tried to reply, Sherlock shifted his leg, pushing his thigh up higher, rubbing against John's erection. The doctor tried to contain the wanton moan that slipped past his lips, but it was a lost cause. "Sherlock," he breathed, and pulled harder on Sherlock's suit, bringing the androids lips to his own in a harsh kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, licking across each other's teeth and inner cheeks, both men reduced to warm pants for air. 

Sherlock's hands did not remain still, one dropping to John's flies and zip, working his jeans open to be quickly shoved down John's legs. 

"Christ," John cursed as he pulled back from Sherlock's lips, an audible smack as his mouth closed. "Bed now."

Sherlock frowned as he watched John pull his trousers back up, but was quickly distracted by the sight of the doctor’s arse as he turned and headed towards their bedroom.

Soon, John was laid out on the bed, legs spread wide to accommodate Sherlock. The android already had two fingers knuckle deep in the doctor, precise movements allowing him to stimulate John's prostate without tipping him over the edge.

John was left to wriggle and whimper, hands clenching the sheet. His eyes had glazed over, completely lost to his senses as the pleasure Sherlock wrung from his body washed over him. He continuously gave small aborted thrusts of his hips, trying to drive himself further down Sherlock's fingers. 

Giving one final push of his fingers, Sherlock swirled his digits inside John, rubbing against his walls and feeling John's inner muscles clench deliciously as a deep throaty groan filled the room. 

"I'm good," John slurred slightly. His eyelids fluttered, but then remained open as he watched Sherlock sit back on his heels.

"Yes, John," Sherlock agreed with a wicked grin, and after giving his cock a few quick strokes to cover it with more lube, the android moved into position and slide easily into the pliant body beneath him. Both man and robot moaned in bliss, Sherlock's circuitry flashing and dics whirling. Companion bots were fashioned to receive signals to their hard drives for pleasure and sensation, just like a human, but certain factors could help amplify those feelings. Constant use by one master would help build sense memory in the unit, giving the android a feeling of adoration and desire. 

Hips thrusting steadily, Sherlock bent down to mouth at John's neck, sucking large bruises on to his skin. He sought out the forming beads of sweat and licked them, before drawing his teeth over the trembling muscles. 

John continued to call Sherlock's name softly, head thrown back as his fingers dug into the detective’s back. His shifted his hips higher, wrapping a leg around Sherlock to help pull them together. "Close," John gasped, feeling a particularly toe-curling drag of Sherlock's cock over his prostate, “so close."

Snaking a hand between the two of them, Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around John's length and gave a few sharp tugs. 

With a cry, John was coming, thick ribbons of ejaculate stripping his belly and chest as Sherlock continued to piston in and out of John's tight hole, making sure each thrust nailed his doctor's sweet spot. 

Sherlock 'came' only a moment later; his OS sending signals all over his body, activating the release of electric pulses that induced a short orgasmic haze throughout his system. 

As his processing system reconfigured, Sherlock felt a small hiccup in his inner working as sensors calculated his lower energy level, the last of his reserves drained during their lovemaking. 

John gave a small hiss as he felt Sherlock pull out slowly, and then the roll of the mattress as the android scooted farther down the bed, his head levelling even with John's belly. The doctor gave a happy sounding hum as Sherlock began to lick the semen cooling on his skin. Almost like a cat, Sherlock dragged his tongue over and over from the small patch of pubic hair on John's pelvis, up to his breastbone, devouring every milky line painted on the doctor's belly.

Brushing his fingers through Sherlock's silky curls, John slid his other arm under his head, propping himself up to watch Sherlock search out the last few drops of come. When he was finally satisfiied he'd consumed everything there was to find, Sherlock pressed his ear to John's stomach, already feeling his inner workings whirling to life, analyzing the ejaculate and processing the proteins and enzymes that would be used to power his systems. 

"Feel better," John asked a few minutes later, breaking the peaceful silence of the bedroom. 

Sherlock gave a pleased hum in reply and John smiled. In all the ways he was different from John's previous lovers, John was still able to provide for him. Granted, the meal preparation in this relationship was nothing like making pasta, but he was still more then capable of providing his love with the sustenance required.

And it was a hell of a lot more enjoyable then standing around in a kitchen all day.


End file.
